


酩酊

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 含有大量泥塑描写、♡喘、以及其他一些我没法概括的比较过激的xp极致OOC体验不能接受痴女影山的请 快跑.jpg
Relationships: Kageyama Shun/Yaguruma Sou
Kudos: 3





	酩酊

矢车是连夜赶回东京的，末班车在站台停稳时时间就超过了午夜12点，再加上从车站赶回公寓花的时间，推开房门时则已经是凌晨1点还多的时间。而矢车直到在一片黑暗的客厅中被影山撞了个满怀前都认为影山应该已经睡着了。  
本应睡着的影山现在很明显地——喝醉了。  
晕乎乎的人带着酒气从沙发上冲刚进门的人一个飞扑两人差点双双被绊倒在地上，硬是把人按回一团凌乱的沙发上矢车才空出手去按怕吵醒影山没按下的电灯开关。突如其来的强烈光线引得影山忙拿手去遮自己的眼，期间碰倒好几个桌上地上的易拉罐。叮铃哐啷的声音把醉鬼吓清醒了一点，眯着眼透过指缝看到个模糊的人影怒气冲冲朝自己靠近，小动物似的抖抖索索往沙发里又陷进去几分。  
“你——是谁？！”  
这大概是影山在喝醉的情况下能发出的最有威慑力的质问声了。  
但很快就被矢车的低声询问压过：“影山。你喝了多少？”  
把影山拎出沙发面对自己花了矢车一翻力气，醉醺醺的影山盯着矢车硬生生看了半分钟才缓慢地露出一个别样的表情，轻声呢喃了几次那几个熟悉的音节。  
“矢车、大哥……矢车——矢车。”  
“你是矢车想。”  
“对，我是。……你有好好吃晚饭吗。”  
面对这样毫不讲理的对手，矢车只好放弃威胁，试图用柔和些的语气引导对方好好回答问题。这项选择或许起到了反作用，听到答复的一瞬间影山就歪歪扭扭地挂到了矢车身上，不由分说地啃了一口矢车的下唇。幸运的是在袭击者想要进一步动作前矢车成功地架住了他。  
“影山！”  
被怒斥的人一下子蓄满了委屈，眼泪从小雨转到暴雨的转变只花了几秒钟。再过了一会甚至在抽噎里夹杂上一些咳嗽和干呕。  
无奈之下矢车只好安慰性地给予亲吻，在唇齿间交换呼吸好平静下对方的情绪。缓过神来的影山扔持续着时有时无的低声呜咽。  
“……抱歉，但是你想做什么可以等酒醒了之后，已经这么晚了，明天还有休假，先——”  
“为什么。”  
影山打断了矢车的安抚。  
“什么？”  
“为什么我做不到……”  
这是他今天晚上第一次回答了矢车的问题。  
“要是我也能、和大哥成为那样的关系的话！就不会……再被抛弃了。”  
听到这里矢车才稍微理解了影山的行为。  
今天的这趟远行是为了参加同事的婚礼。对方也邀请了影山，他却一口回绝了。原本以为只是关系不甚亲密，现在看来还有些不成理由的醋意。  
“就算没有婚姻关系我们也是家人。我不会抛弃你的。不要胡思乱想做些傻事了，好好休息吧。”  
“不是这样——我不想——”  
影山再次用唇覆上矢车的唇，熟练地和对方的舌纠缠，气喘吁吁地拉扯那些将断未断的银丝，好像为了确认存在的真实性一样确认着彼此的呼吸。  
矢车放任了这样的举动，任凭影山把自己推到在沙发上，把本就不整洁的衬衫扯开好几颗扣子。  
“影山。我不会离开你。”  
他们早就签过了过继协议，在法律上是一个户籍下的名字，在常人面前互称兄弟，作为同性情侣来说可以说没什么好挑剔。  
“我也不会、不会抛下你的……。”  
但是，一纸文书也好，口头诺言也好，甚至这样的亲密接触也好，都不足以让影山安心。  
原本打算加热一下准备好的晚餐就去睡觉的。不小心注意到了被夹在信件和杂志间的邀请函，影山自觉和优秀员工以及富二代都没什么好关系，也不是出于没能和矢车一起与会的后悔，还是拆开了那封未曾亲眼看过的信。  
字是由男方写的，虽然略显潦草却依旧漂亮干净。内容大概出自女方之手，就算影山费尽心思也很难看出行文有什么不妥之处。设计精巧的邀请函凸显了新婚夫妇俩的诚意。  
实在是幸福得让人不忍直视。  
被触动的回忆一下涌上心头：被人甩的经历不止一次，向父亲提出过继的请求时也只是和往常一样获得对方爱答不理的点头。在尽是悲哀的泥潭里挣扎着爬行的影山不想再失去唯一的光。  
在试图扯开矢车的西装裤链时，影山再度开始了抽泣。  
“所以、如果我能够，能够……产下我们的血肉——”  
“那样，我和大哥就是、真正的、不可分割的……”  
和西装革履的矢车不同，影山只穿着简单的居家服，在矢车大脑当机的几秒内就足以扯下那些多余的布料用细腻的大腿内侧在对方的跨上模拟猥亵的动作。  
“你醉了。影山——冷静一点。”  
矢车没敢再次使用蛮力压制影山的动作——因为这次影山抵抗的力道要大得太多了，矢车不想在这时候把任何人的关节扭伤。  
“我可以、我知道。因为，你看……这里已经可以、容下这么多东西了……”  
不知道何时被放入后穴的橡胶玩具被缓缓抽出，一时乏力的影山甚至两次难以支起腰来又再次重重坐下去被狠狠贯穿，原本就不通顺的语言组织变成一团乱麻，高声嚷着那些意义不明的拟声词句。矢车看不下去扶着影山的腰好让人借力，又扯过对方的手把那根略显狰狞的玩意从湿哒哒的穴口抽出，发出“啵”的一声淫靡声响。  
“影山……”  
接下来的语句在说出口前就被阻断了。  
“大哥也、很想让我怀孕吧……♡都这么硬了……♡”  
脸上泛着不自然的潮红，没法及时下咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下脖颈，兴致勃勃地一边开拓着自己一边撸动着矢车的硬挺，往深黑色的眼眸望去则全是欲望和爱情，这幅样子的影山简直就像个痴女。  
矢车本应该拒绝的。影山的力气折腾到现在也所剩无几了。但是影山咬紧下唇在矢车跨上缓缓坐下的时候，理智的弦终于断了。  
“影山。”  
“这么想要的话……那就给你吧。你想要的这份感情。”  
“我，想要……更多的♡更多更多、的爱♡♡♡”  
内里的肉壁热情地吸附着代替了无机物的更甘美的存在，小幅的上下抽插也能引起敏感的后穴一阵紧缩，重力让插入从最开始就是最深入，强烈的疼痛和快感也没有阻止影山继续动作，粗暴地像是要划伤自己。阵阵快感把其他一切都掩盖过去，黏膜被反复摩擦刺激的兴奋感和被填满的满足感让影山几乎无法稳住自己的身形，更没能抽出心思欣赏爱人充满了情欲的表情。  
甬道内的淫液在肉体间来回激荡，随着抽插落出体外，在皮肤上留下几道淡淡的水痕。情欲之下彻底失了力气的影山放手将自己交给矢车，后者默契地跟上节奏挺动腰身，每次从入口一口气滑倒最深处，擦过敏感的腺体就会引发一阵颤抖。  
“啊、啊啊……♡大哥的……在我里面♡这样一定、能够怀上大哥的孩子♡♡”  
影山早就一样勃起的性器也在起伏中随之摩擦，然而无论怎样也没办法达到高潮。后穴已经被快感占领了一般，前面也在矢车的手心里被玩弄得流水，囤积的快感已经超过了大脑能够处理的范围，射精的欲望却无处可去。  
“为什么、……嗯、啊、没………法去。太、多了，在受孕之前、就会死掉——”  
“这可是你自找的……”  
没有半途而废的理由，只有越发用力的顶弄，把穴口的嫩肉破开一般地碾磨，作响的水声被更多的喘息稀释。  
就算坏掉也可以。一旦有这样的想法冒头就会陷入更深的渴望中去。酒精会让感知变得迟钝，欲情的满足先一步超越了那份限度，影山在适应快感后也学会如何享受痛苦。  
欣赏着那份不堪入目的表情，矢车在影山体内释放，轻轻挪动一下身子就能在交合处感受到粘腻的触感。  
“在里面♡都是……大哥的♡♡♡还要更多……哈♡”  
被白浊填满的后穴滴落了那些过多的液体，影山好像很可惜似的试图接住它们，用泛红的指尖封堵出路。  
“这些、不能，浪费啊♡”  
在不大的沙发上做这档子本就显得局促，试图改变姿势都行动更让两人要打起架来，紧贴的肌肤有着滚烫的温度，被相互触碰的地方都像是烫伤一般作痒发热。  
在引领下影山被翻了个面，视野里一下只剩了带着深色水渍的浅色沙发套。看不到矢车的姿势让影山越发不安，抬高了屁股期待着更多的接触。  
第二次的进入更加地顺畅，放缓了的浅浅抽刺勾起更多的渴求，冲动再次累积，热量像游蛇在体内巡回往复，吐着信子嘶嘶作响。  
已经适应的身体契合度高得惊人，互相迎合的动作带来成倍的快乐。呼吸被打断成一截一截的娇喘，胡话和求饶夹在一起早就分不清真假间的界限。  
放在平时这样过量的快感已经让影山不知道射了多少次，在酒精的抑制下勃起都成了折磨，和沙发布料的摩擦显得酸涩。表达拒绝都难以达成，就连想要夹紧双腿都因为失去力气而没能做到，任凭手感很好的大腿肉被抓得染上几道红色。  
最终一切的痛苦都化作蜜糖，粘稠的沉重的拉扯把人沉入水平面之下，每个行动在这都带来更多痛苦，又使得沉没更加迅速，变成没有止境的恶性循环。  
想要终止一切。更想要就这样沉入最深的夜中。  
“呜——我、……”  
“……怎么了？”  
“不知、道。但是……啊啊♡一定，是、因为……”  
肚子里流淌着的粘稠液体被翻搅着。  
深知怀孕、妊娠什么的根本无法做到，要求无限度的爱也是痴人说梦。对人体温度的渴望没有限度。想要确认，想要知晓，想要拥抱。而在别扭姿势下的索吻尤其艰难。  
矢车猜到了影山试探的目光里隐藏的信息，但没有像之前一样给予正面回应。那只是饮鸩止渴。  
“瞬。”  
耳边空气的震动饱含热量，点燃了所剩无几的空气。  
酒精的作用终究散去，刚找回一点的理智却随着迟来了太久的高潮飞向天外。一瞬间仿佛比整个夜晚都要漫长。  
影山没办法记起矢车接下去究竟都做了些什么，两人相拥着醒来时阳光已经洒满了屋子，直射的阳光穿过没有遮挡的窗玻璃难以直视。  
放弃了过多的思考，影山躲进矢车的怀里合上双眼。


End file.
